


A Game of Shows

by SkyOfSunAndStars



Category: True Detective
Genre: Game of Thrones References, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfSunAndStars/pseuds/SkyOfSunAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty tries to get Rust to watch Game of Thrones. Unsuccessfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Shows

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is another one! Forgive any mistakes, I had the flu when this was written! Not Beta read. Game of Thrones does not belong to me, nor, True Detective. I was just having a little fun! Enjoy! xx

Rust walks into the late afternoon sun-drenched room, surveys Marty settling down on the couch with a lazy eye and leans his hip on the wall that leads into the kitchen. “What are we watching today?”, Marty jumps “Fucking Christ Rust, sneaking up on an old man like that ain’t gonna do a man good any time soon!”.

“So, what are we watching?” asks Rust, still settling himself on the wall, face slightly pinched, no doubt the scar still fixing to give him trouble still some months down the track. Rust looks at Marty expectantly, like a cat studying the best move to catch an annoying bird. Marty swallows, “It’s a surprise, go and get yourself a drink and we’ll start”.

Rust rolls his eyes and moves into the kitchen, still sleepy from the early afternoon nap that he had taken, limbs moving as though they were stuck in warm honey. Marty supposes Rust is like a cat in many ways. Rust has moved into the kitchen, Marty watches the sunlight dancing through the blinds and considers.

Rust returns from the kitchen with a bottle of water clutched in his hand and slumps down on the overstuffed couch, Marty still laughs at the way that Rust sinks into it, he would even go so far as to guess that if one looked closely they could find a blurry outline of Rust Cohle, pressed right into it. 

Ever since Carcosa and the day that staying at Marty’s “till he had a place of his own” had turned into a place of their own, Marty had been trying to get Rust hooked on a show, so far he had been unsuccessful . “So, what will it be?” asks Rust as he settles into the couch. “Well, considering we both haven't seen it, and HBO are doing reruns, I figured why the fuck not?” as Marty says this he switches on the TV, the Game Of Thrones theme plays. Rust rolls his eyes. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Rust watches as Marty crack a honey silk smile at him, truth be told, Rust has never enjoyed TV, him and his Da had never had one in Alaska, Rust has never felt like he has missed out on anything, he just does it for Marty. He loves watching the smiles dawn on his face as he watches something new. 

So, he settles down to watch Game of Thrones, it's the first episode, and about one-third of the way through, Rust pipes up with the most absurd comment that Marty reckons he had said in a long time, “the brother and sister are together”. Marty just rolls his eyes, “yes, I can see that doofus, they are standing right next to each other”. 

Rust just looks at Marty like he is stupid, which, he isn't thank you very much. “No, I mean that they are together together”. Now it’s Marty’s turn to look at Rust like he is stupid, “Naw, Rust don't be dumb, no they aren’t”. Rust just gives Mart that look and uncurls himself from the couch, “Well, I’m going to make us dinner”. Marty reckons he has failed once again to get Rust interested in something. 

Marty watches as Rust makes a bid for freedom, he looks at Rust’s retreating back and calls out, “Naw babe come back!” Rust just gives him the finger and makes his sweet way to the kitchen. Marty laughs to himself, “most absurd thing I've ever heard”. 

It’s not till about twenty minutes later Rust hears “well hell, what the fuck?”, coming from the direction of the lounge room. Marty comes in looking flustered, “why do you always have to be fuckin’ right?” Rust just shakes his head.

It’s not till a couple of weeks later that they are lying in bed. Marty rolls over, “you are the Moon of My Life”. Rust just rolls over and looks at Marty, he is cracking that honeyed smile in the half moonlight again. Rust replies. “And you are My Sun and Stars”, Marty cackles in victory, “see I knew you had been watching it, asshole!”.

Rust just rolls over and smiles.


End file.
